dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bulla
|Race = 1/2 Saiyan-1/2 human |Gender = Female |Date of birth=Age 778 (according to Daizenshuu) or Age 780 (according to Daizenshuu, GT Perfect Files, and Battle of Gods) |Date of death= |Address=WST 3338926 K |FamConnect = King Vegeta (paternal grandfather) Dr. Brief (maternal grandfather) Mrs. Brief (maternal grandmother) Vegeta (father) Bulma (mother) Trunks (brother) Tarble (paternal uncle) Gure (paternal aunt) Vegeta Jr.'s mother (granddaughter or grandniece) Vegeta Jr. (great grandson or great grandnephew) }} '''Bulla' (ブラ, Bura; lit. "Bra") is the second child of Vegeta and Bulma, making her a Saiyan and Human hybrid. Overview Appearance While she is Vegeta's daughter, Bulla bears almost no physical resemblance to him and looks almost completely like her mother, but she does inherit many aspects of his personality. As a child, during the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Bulla wears a white dress with orange polka dots and her hair is tied back in a knot. Bulla's outward appearance in Dragon Ball GT is reminiscent of a teenager: she wears a red belly-baring top with exposed shoulders, red fingerless gloves that go up to the shoulders, a red blouse with a yellow belt buckle, and red thigh-high boots. She also has a red hairpiece. Her outward appearance in GT makes her seem older, and she is even hit on by two grown men in "The Attack on Vegeta". As evidenced by the credits of Dragon Ball GT's finale, Bulla is even taller than the 19-year-old Marron. Name Like her mother and older brother Trunks, Bulla's name is an allusion to an undergarment, the bra in particular (this pun is more apparent in the Japanese version, where the character's name is literally spelled "Bra"). Her name is a shortening of "brassiere" or "wonderbra". Personality She is close friends with two other daughters of the Z Fighters: Pan (the daughter of Gohan and Videl) and Marron (the daughter of Krillin and Android 18). Of the three girls, Bulla is the most assertive of her femininity, especially in comparison to Pan who by Dragon Ball GT has grown into somewhat of a tomboy. Bulla's appearance in GT appears as a more youthful retooling of a common look of her mother's (most memorably during the adventure on Namek, as well as the Androids Saga), while her personality is geared closer towards that of her father. Bulla is usually cheerful and eager to please. Although Bulla often appears by her mother's side, she is very fond of her father. Her father does not appear to make a point of encouraging her to train as he does with her brother, Trunks, but the two are quite close. In fact, Bulla may be the only person Vegeta demonstrates not hesitating to answering to, often bending to her wishes such as insisting he shave off his mustache because she feels that it makes him look like a "total geek", or taking her to go shopping as shown in Dragon Ball GT. Biography Background Bulla is the second child of Vegeta and Bulma, and thus is both half Saiyan and half Human by blood. She is born a few years after the defeat of Kid Buu. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Bulla is first seen in the series when she attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with her parents and brother, at the end of the Kid Buu Saga. She was impressed with her father's strength after witnessing him effortlessly knock back a rowdy opponent before the tournament started. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Balls Saga Five years later (ten years later in the FUNimation Dub), Bulla is seen with her father as they watch Goku, Trunks, and Pan go off in to space to look for the Black Star Dragon Balls. Baby Saga Bulla is seen again with her father driving home after taking her shopping when they are attacked by Gohan. Vegeta tells Bulla to go home so that he can fight Gohan. Later, Bulla is seen under Baby's control with Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Vegeta. She is with Trunks, Goten and Gohan when they give Baby Vegeta their Saiyan energy to defeat Goku for what his race did to his planet. She is later cured of Baby's control. Super 17 Saga Some months later, Bulla is seen in Chi-Chi's house having dinner with Bulma, Goku, Pan, Gohan, and Videl. Trunks comes to the house injured by Android 17. They look outside and see the hole that leads from Hell to Earth. Trunks is healed and tells them that Android 17 wants Goku to go to Hell. They watch on TV as resurrected villains emerge from the hole and start destroying the cities. Goku says he will go to hell if he wants this to stop. Bulla is seen in a plane with her mother going to the battle. They see a big explosion and are hit with Chi-Chi's pot. Bulla is seen for the last time when the Black Smoke Dragon emerges from the Dragon Balls. Power Unlike her father and brother, Bulla is not a fighter, and possesses little to none compared to Trunks,Dragon Ball Forever, 2004 preferring to shop rather than train. The Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files implies that, since she has inherited Saiyan blood, Bulla may have the potential to turn Super Saiyan when the proper conditions are met, such as the arrival of the evilest of dangers but never does come to fruition.Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, 1997 Special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Bulla is seen flying while she is under Baby's control in Dragon Ball GT, even though she had never been seen flying before. Video game appearances Bulla makes an appearance as the character who describes missions in the GT saga of Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. She also makes an appearance in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, wherein upon the completion of Basic Training, she can switch with Bulma. In this game, she attests that she has come from the future, and says "I'll take shopping over training any day" or "I'm not sure if I understand but do your best". She also states that her "parents were so lame". Bulla also appears as an assist character in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. Voice actresses *'Japanese dub': Hiromi Tsuru *English dubs **'Blue Water dub': Leda Davies **'FUNimation Dub': Megan Woodall (DBZ), Parisa Fakhri (DBGT), Brina Palencia (Budokai Tenkaichi 2) *'Latin American Dub': Gaby Urgate (DBZ), Isabel Martiñón (DBGT) *'Portuguese Dub': Cristina Cavalinhos *'Spanish Dub': Nonia de la Gala *'Brazilian Dub': Priscila Concépcion *'German Dub': Jill Bottcher Trivia *There is a bit of inconstancy regarding her age. One section of Daizenshuu 7 lists her as born in Age 778, meaning she is 12 at the end of Dragon Ball GT, while another section of the Daizenshuu and the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files list her as born in Age 780, meaning she is 10 at the end of GT. Her absence in the film Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and her mother being not pregnant in the film imply that she was not born in Age 778. However, her outward appearance in GT makes her seem older, and she is even hit on by two grown men in "The Attack on Vegeta". *She does not exist in her future brother's and Cell's alternate timeline (like Goten, Marron and Pan) because Vegeta was killed by the Androids before her conception. *In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, when Gohan enters his classroom, a girl that resembles an older Bulla can be seen at the top left of the classroom. Gallery See also *Bulla (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support